Assassin of Queen
by EmeraldEyes187
Summary: Altran est un jeune wraith né sans le creux, ce qui lui vaut d'être rejeter des autres et de devoir manger de la nourriture humaine même une fois adulte. Devenu adulte, le wraith devient l'assassin de sa Reine et tue tout ceux qui ose se dressé devant elle. Car tout ceux qui ont prit l'épée doivent périr par l'épée.
1. Chapter 1

Le jeune wraith goûta à l'air pour la première fois. Comparé à la moiteur de son œuf, il lui sembla froid et sec. Son étrangeté le laissa un peu tremblant. En se réveillant lentement, il venait de découvrir un nouveau monde, très différent de l'ancien. Confortablement installé dans l'obscurité, il avait somnolé et rêvé jusqu'à ce que des craquements le réveillent. Il avait soudain haï la cellule dans laquelle il flottait depuis si longtemps. Son instinct le poussa à donner un coup dans la coque. Il sentit l'excroissance au bout de ses mains cogner le dur cocon. Trois coup de plus et la coquillé céda.

L'air lui transmit tant de nouvelles impressions que ses sens se rebellèrent : il secoua la tête pour enlever les derniers restes du liquide collant. Il ouvrit la bouche et pris une grande inspiration, l'air se répandit dans ses poumons. Une forme féline s'avança vers lui. Il voyait trouble, il ne distinguait pas la forme qui se tenait devant lui. La forme se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa vision s'éclaircit et il écarquilla les yeux. C'était une belle personne, sa peau était verte pâle, ses cheveux étaient longs, raides et noirs ébènes. Elle portait une longue robe marron légèrement transparente. Elle lui attrapa les mains pour les regarder.  
« Oh. »  
Le jeune fronça les sourcils. Il sentit les ongles de la personne sur sa paume droite.  
« Je vois que tu n'auras pas de fentes nourricières… Tu vas donc t'alimenter avec des mets humains. »  
Il comprit très rapidement qu'il avait une difformité. L'anxiété et la peur montèrent d'un coup dans son corps. La personne l'attira contre elle.  
« Mais je t'aime quand même, petit prince. »

StynOlis entra dans la chambre de sa Reine. C'était un grand wraith, un général, respecté de ses hommes. Il remarqua qu'il restait quelques cocons et les deux grandes griffes sur le sol. Elle l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Sa Reine était assise sur le lit, en compagnie du nouveau-né. Il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un nourrisson, mais celle d'un enfant de six ans. Ses cheveux étaient courts et blancs avec des reflets argentés, la caractéristique de son gène. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal. Le grand wraith s'agenouilla devant sa Reine.  
« Ma Reine.  
-StynOlis, roucoula-t-elle. »  
Elle lui laissa la place et le général wraith observa le nouveau, surtout ses mains. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Il n'avait pas le léger creux dans sa paume droite. La Reine le regarda.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Il n'a pas le creux, dit-il lentement.  
-Je sais, je l'ai remarqué. Il n'aura pas le même type de nourriture que nous, poursuivit-elle en souriant. »  
La réaction du général fut l'opposé de la Reine. Il frappa violement le jeune sur la joue, laissant comme trace sanglante une griffure. La Reine attrapa son poignet droit.  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!  
-Il n'est pas comme nous et il ne le sera jamais. Je vous conseille de vous débarrassez de ce déchet au plus vite.  
-Jamais ! siffla la Reine. C'est ton successeur, il a tes gènes.  
-Il n'est pas mon fils ! hurla le wraith en fusillant du regard le jeune recroquevillé dans la pénombre, berçant avec sa main sa joue ensanglantée. »  
La Reine lui feula au visage et lui lâcha le poignet.  
« Va-t'en ! Ne reviens plus jamais ici ! »  
StynOlis grogna en réponse et sortit. Le jeune émit un gémissement. La Reine s'approcha de lui et l'attira contre elle.  
« Montre-moi ce qui te fait mal, dit-elle doucement. »  
Il retira sa main. Il y avait maintenant une cicatrice en forme de griffure qui partait du haut de son front jusqu'à sa joue. La Reine la caressa.  
« Ce n'est rien.  
-Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? demanda le jeune en sanglotant.  
-Les wraiths comme lui n'apprécient pas la différence, ils la rejettent et en ont peur. Généralement quand il manque quelque chose d'important à un wraith, il est remplacé par quelque chose d'autre beaucoup plus important, rassura la femelle. »  
Le jeune leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.  
« Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
-Le temps nous le dira, Altran. »


	2. Chapter 2

Altran se sentait seul. A part la Reine qui lui tenait compagnie, il n'y avait personne d'autres. Les autres œufs avaient éclatés et ils étaient tous partis. Il ne restait plus que lui. Plus d'une fois il avait tenté de parler à son père mais il le rejetait violement. Le jeune wraith s'était donc créer pleins de jeux. Et son jeu préféré était de se faire poursuivre par les adorateurs. Il se faufilait dans leur quartier puis leurs faisait des farces en utilisant ses pouvoirs télépathiques. Ensuite, le vrai jeu pouvait commencer !

Le jeune wraith esquivait les soldats et ceux qui les commandaient facilement.  
« Revenez ici ! hurla un adorateur. »  
Altran se réfugiât dans une pièce et attendit quelques minutes que les adorateurs partent. Il ricana avant de sentir un souffle dans sa nuque puis une main l'attrapa et le jeta à terre. Il regarda son agresseur : c'était un jeune beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux étaient mi- longs et il avait la taille d'un grand adolescent avec les muscles qui vont avec. Le jeune se pencha vers lui.  
« Alors, c'est toi mon petit frère…  
-Frère ? répéta Altran.  
-Bah ouais, je suis l'aîné de ma saillie. Je suis né il y a trois ans. Tu es le dernier. »  
Altran se leva et s'apprêta à partir mais l'autre lui attrapa la main et tâta la paume.  
« Alors c'est vrai. T'as pas le creux.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ce creux ? demanda Altran.  
-Ce creux, c'est un des signes que tu es un wraith.  
-Et à quoi il sert ?  
-A manger des êtres humains quand tu seras adulte. Viens, on va continuer tes jeux.»  
Altran regarda avec admiration son frère et hocha la tête.

StynOlis revient sur la ruche après une semaine d'absence. Et il fut surpris de voir son héritier en train de jouer avec ce… ce bâtard ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait s'attacher à son ainée et l'autre aussi…  
« Ne le touche pas ! »  
Varosky se dressait devant lui. Il grogna.  
« Nous devons partir, en tant qu'ainé de ta couvée, tu dois apprendre ton futur rôle de commandant et de général !  
-Altran vient avec nous dans ce cas, dit Varosky.  
-Non. Il ne va pas venir et il ne viendra jamais. Ce n'est qu'un déchet, un wraith sans fentes ne peut devenir l'un des nôtres.  
-Mais…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais ! rugit le grand wraith. Tu viens un point c'est tout et sans lui ! »  
Altran sentit l'esprit de son frère vacillé.  
« D'accord. Je viens. »  
Son frère lui avait promis de rester avec lui ! Altran gémit longuement. Le général s'en alla, laissant les deux wraiths seuls.  
« Hey. »  
Il leva la tête vers Varosky qui lui tendait sa main. Il se releva et fusilla du regard son frère ainé.  
« J'en étais sûr que t'allais me trahir ! Tout le monde le fait ! Juste parce que je n'ai pas de fentes ! Je vous déteste tous ! »  
Une table qui se trouva dans la salle éclata en milles morceaux, suivit d'une chaise. Varosky saisit son frère par les épaules.  
« Je suis obligé de partir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Lorsque je reviendrais, je serais le plus grand général wraith de Pégase !  
-Non ce sera moi ! cria Altran. »  
Varosky éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

Le commandant RuGard se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la salle du trône. Il avait une excellente à annoncer à sa Reine : la défaite des Anciens et la victoire de sa race ! Les gardes devant la porte s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Le wraith se tourna vers son second et lui donna un ordre en utilisant la télépathie.  
 _« Attendez moi un instant. »  
_ Le second hocha la tête. Le commandant entra dans la pièce légèrement sombre et il lui fallut au moins une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Sa Reine se tenait devant lui, sur son trône, dans une robe noir, rien de plus normal mais ce fut la présence de ce jeune wraith avec la cicatrice sur la joue qui attira le plus son attention. Normalement, il devrait être avec son géniteur. La Reine le regarda.  
« Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix de souveraine. Est-ce vrai que les Anciens ont été défaits ?  
-Oui, répondit RuGard en s'agenouillant.  
-Quand vas-tu me demander d'avoir un successeur, RuGard ? »  
Il leva la tête.  
« Je n'en veux pas. Nous avons récoltés des informations et des objets sur la technologie Ancienne, il est de mon devoir de les étudier.  
-La guerre est terminée d'après tes dires, dit la Reine d'un ton impérieux. Tu auras tout le temps pour cela.  
-Je suis désoler, ma Reine mais je dois refuser. »  
La Reine se leva et avec une démarche digne et féline, elle s'avança vers lui.  
« J'avais oublié à quel point les scientifiques de notre race sont impatients lorsqu'ils découvrent de nouvelles choses, susurra-t-elle en tournant autour de lui.  
-Si nous devons diriger cette galaxie, poursuivit RuGard, il vaut mieux améliorer nos défenses et nos armes, les technologies des Anciens et des autres peuples pourront nous donner, combiner à la nôtre, la puissance nécessaire pour assurer le règne de notre race dans la galaxie de Pégase.  
-Donc pas d'héritier ? tenta une nouvelle fois la Reine.  
-Non. Puis-je prendre congé, ma Reine ? »  
Elle hocha la tête et se rassit sur son siège et regarda Altran, debout et silencieux. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.  
« RuGard ! interpella la femelle wraith. »  
Le commandant se tourna vers elle.  
« Ma Reine ?  
-Tu vas t'occuper d'Altran si tu ne vois pas d'objection, sourit-elle.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda étonné le wraith. »  
La Reine se leva une nouvelle fois.  
« Altran ne possède pas les fentes comme nous les avons et il ne les aura jamais. Il sera obligé de manger de la nourriture humaine. Et je sais que tu t'y connais. »  
RuGard aperçut alors les reflets dans les cheveux du jeune et s'exclama :  
« Mais c'est l'héritier du général StynOlis ! Je ne peux pas m'en occuper, c'est son problème à lui !  
-Il n'en veut pas, siffla-t-elle. Tu connais la caste des guerriers, ils ont peur de la différence. »  
Voyant que le commandant n'était pas décider, la Reine se lova contre son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Fais-moi au moins ce plaisir, RuGard, si tu ne veux pas de successeur, occupe-toi de ce jeune prince. Il a besoin d'un tuteur.  
-C'est un guerrier, marmonna le wraith.  
-Il est scientifique et guerrier à la fois.  
-Bien. J'accepte cette proposition, ma Reine, dit RuGard après deux minutes de réflexion. »  
La Reine sourit et appela Altran qui arriva rapidement. Elle mit ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules du jeune wraith et le poussa en avant. Le commandant remarqua son étonnante maigreur. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Les jeunes wraiths naissant sans creux étaient beaucoup plus intéressant et malins que les autres. D'une certaine manière, il était ravi de prendre ce jeune avec lui, surtout pour énerver StynOlis, ce vieux wraith…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle du trône, RuGard eut droit à une question de son second :  
 _« Qui est-ce ? Votre héritier ?  
-En quelque sorte, répondit le commandant. »  
_Il n'en rajouta pas. Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs pour accéder au sas, ils croisèrent sur leurs chemins StynOlis, qui grogna légèrement quand le commandant passa près de lui et lança un regard assassin et dur au jeune. RuGard détestait le général. Pour lui, tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était d'avoir des hommes fidèles et d'être toujours victorieux. Il était aussi arrogant et prétentieux, un peu comme tous les wraiths mais lui encore plus !  
Ils franchirent le sas et son second vaqua à ses occupations. RuGard posa une main sur l'épaule d'Altran.  
 _« Bienvenue chez toi, jeune prince. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Durant les mois qui ont suivis, RuGard entraîna rudement Altran. En trois semaines, le jeune wraith fut capable de briser une planche de bois en un seul coup de poing.  
Mais le général l'ignorait la plupart du temps, se fichant des blessures et des besoins du wraith. Un jour, un des lieutenants du général retrouva Altran, déshydraté et affamé, dans la salle d'entraînement. Il lui avait donné de la nourriture humaine et de l'eau qu'il avait trouvée dans les quartiers des adorateurs. Dès que le jeune eut mangé et bu, le lieutenant remarqua les marques de blessures causé par l'entraînement et lorsqu'il voulut les examiner, Altran feula et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs. Le lieutenant en parla à son supérieur.  
« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.  
-Je ne sais pas mais il ne peut pas rester dans cet état !  
-Eh bien, si vous vous inquiétez tellement pour lui, occupez-vous de son éducation, dit-il en souriant.  
-Mais la Reine…  
-La Reine n'en saura rien. »  
Sur ces paroles, le lieutenant acquiesça et sortit de la salle. Il chercha Altran dans toutes les sections du vaisseau. Le wraith le trouva dans la salle d'entraînement. Le jeune wraith se battait contre des machines de métal, normalement utilisé par des adultes. Il vit les contusions sur ses doigts osseux.  
« Arrête, ordonna-t-il. Tu t'y prends mal.  
-Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner, répliqua le jeune en continuant.  
-Dorénavant, ce sera moi qui t'apprendrai ce que tu dois savoir et tu es prié de me parler sur un autre ton ! gronda le wraith. »  
Altran arrêta la machine en soufflant et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Le wraith fut frappé par sa maigreur, il nageait dans ses vêtements, ça se voyait. Le jeune wraith, quant à lui, détailla le wraith : il était plus grand que les autres adultes, une longue chevelure blanche relié en queue de cheval et il avait un tatouage en forme de croissant de lune. Altran sourit.  
« Par quoi on commence ? »

Après quelques tests de pilotages et de programmations informatiques, TyrLarn conclut ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps : Altran était surdouée dans tous les domaines scientifiques. Celui-ci devient très respecté des jeunes de son âge malgré qu'il soit né sans le creux. Malgré sa soi-disant faiblesse physique, Altran se battait et gagnait à chaque fois contre ses pairs.  
Mais un jour, lors d'un entraînement physique qui se solda d'une victoire, le jeune wraith souleva toutes les machines et tous les meubles qui retombèrent après avoir lévités pendant deux secondes. Lorsque le wraith demanda comment il faisait ça, le jeune ne répondit rien et changea rapidement de sujet.  
Puis, RuGard décida qu'il devait reprendre l'éducation du wraith et TyrLarn fut muté dans le vaisseau du général StynOlis. TyrLarn comprit que le général se vengeait, en quelque sorte, sur Altran. En tant que fils de StynOlis, il avait toutes les caractéristiques de la race du vieux wraith : reflets argentés dans les cheveux, des dents beaucoup plus pointus et les griffes aiguisés comme des rasoirs. Même si il ne s'occupait plus de lui, le général lui faisait souvent des reproches lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans des couloirs et corridors.  
TyrLarn avait noué des liens très forts avec le jeune, celui-ci le considéra comme son géniteur. C'était donc avec appréhension qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'Altran. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la petite pièce. Au fond, il y avait un lit avec un bureau, à gauche, deux fauteuils avec une commode et à droite, une bibliothèque. Altran était assis dans un des fauteuils et se leva en voyant le wraith.  
« TyrLarn ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il gaiement.  
-Rien. Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent. »  
Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils, imité par le jeune.  
« Le général RuGard va reprendre ton entraînement et ton éducation. Et je pars dans une semaine pour le vaisseau du général StynOlis. »  
Il eut quelques minutes de silence puis une tornade de jurons et de cris résonnèrent dans la chambre. Altran était debout, hurlant sur le lieutenant.  
« Je ne peux pas le saquer ! Il est ignoble ! Pourquoi dois-tu partir ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! »  
La bibliothèque tomba lourdement, déversant les livres qui glissèrent sur le sol. Altran fixait TyrLarn de ses yeux dorés, étincelant de haine et de colère. Le lieutenant se leva et tenta de calmer le jeune wraith, qui le repoussa en feulant.  
« Laisse-moi ! De toute façon, j'ai toujours été seul ! J'ai besoin de personne ! cria-t-il avant de partir en courant dehors.  
-Attends ! »  
Altran était déjà partit. Le lieutenant s'affala dans le fauteuil et passa dans ses cheveux. Si il avait eu le choix, il ne serait pas partit et aurait insisté auprès de son supérieur pour continuer de s'occuper d'Altran. Mais le général StynOlis l'avait choisi pour devenir chef des scientifiques. Le wraith se leva et sortit.

Le jeune wraith se réfugia dans son Dart, un privilège pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il ferma le toit et se recroquevilla sur le siège. Puis, il éclata en larmes. Il les détestait, tous. Son père, RuGard, son frère, TyrLarn… Un jour, il les écraserait. Il les tuerait. Le toit s'ouvrit d'un coup et d'un regard rapide, Altran envoya l'inconnu au sol.  
« Imbécile, c'est moi ! »  
Il reconnut la voix de RuGard. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et se mit debout sur le siège.  
« Mon… mon général… bégaya-t-il.  
-Je le savais qu'un jour, tu le ferais. Cela confirme ce que je pensais à propos de toi ! dit-il triomphalement.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Altran, étonné.  
-De ton don, le fait que tu sois capable de déplacer des objets ou des personnes par ta pensée, poursuivit le général en se levant. On dirait que ton don s'anime quand tu es en colère ou contrarié.  
-Donc vous avez fait tout ça pour que je m'énerve et que je vous… ?  
-Exactement, répondit le général.  
-Alors, TyrLarn ne va pas partir ? »  
RuGard marmonna quelque chose.  
« Si. Il part. Il n'a pas le choix, soupira le wraith.  
-Mais vous pouvez le rappeler, non ?  
-Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. TyrLarn va devoir partir sur le vaisseau de cet enfoiré de StynOlis ! pesta-t-il. »  
Altran ricana en entendant l'insulte. Il détestait son père plus que tout au monde. Le jeune wraith descendit de son Dart et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.  
« Bon, on reprends l'entraînement ? »

La semaine passa vite et Altran oublia, à cause de la fatigue, le départ de TyrLarn. Le matin du départ, il se réveilla tranquillement et prit une douche. Lorsqu'il enfila ses bottes, le souvenir le frappa.  
« Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il.»  
Le jeune wraith sortit en courant de sa chambre et se précipita vers le sas, en esquivant les autres wraiths et adorateurs qui allaient et venaient.  
« Pardon, excusez-moi, pardon… »  
Il atteignit le sas juste à temps ! TyrLarn était debout et en face de lui se trouvait… son père et son frère. Celui-ci lui adressa la parole par télépathie.  
 _« Salut, frérot. Ça fait longtemps. T'as grandi depuis la dernière fois.  
-Et ça te pose un problème ? répliqua le jeune froidement.  
-Non, pas du tout. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. T'as survécu à RuGard, c'est un exploit ! »  
_Au moment où il allait demander ce qu'il voulait dire, Altran entendit la voix de TyrLarn dans son esprit.  
 _« Au revoir, prince Altran. »_  
Les trois wraiths et leurs soldats franchirent le sas et la porte se referma. Le général remarqua qu'Altran était là et se dirigea vers lui.  
« Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ! Où étais-tu passé ?  
-Je dormais, répondit le jeune. J'étais fatigué.  
-Viens avec moi, je dois te donner quelque chose que TyrLarn m'a demandé de te confier. »  
Il suivit docilement le général et ils entrèrent dans ses appartements privés. La pièce principale était immense, il y avait trois canapés entourant une petite table en chêne, plusieurs bibliothèques et un grand bureau mal rangé. Il y avait aussi trois armures humaines qui faisaient office de décorations. Le jeune wraith était émerveillé de voir les armures étincelantes. RuGard attrapa une longue boite et l'apporta à Altran qui le déposa sur la table.  
« Ouvre-la. »  
Le jeune hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il dit. Et dedans, se trouvait une magnifique arme. C'était une arme humaine, un fourreau noir avec des inscriptions rouges sang. Altran prit le fourreau et en tira une lame aiguisée.  
« C'est un sabre, expliqua le général. Une arme efficace. Si tu l'utilises contre les wraiths, vise bien le cou ou la jugulaire. »  
 _Oh oui… Je compte bien l'utiliser contre des wraiths, croyez moi…_


End file.
